


Forever for now

by Brawness



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: Maybe this time the wine will taste different.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @_hit0shi

He registered his presence just as he downed the last sip of wine in his cup. 

“I wish you’d just use the door.” He sighed, throwing a glance at his visitor. 

He was wearing crushed velvet this time. Rich purple in color, making his pale skin gleam like white opal. 

“Were you waiting for me?” Voice mimicking the deep velvet of his clothes, Seungyoon straddled him, his slender legs encased in black satin, smooth and obviously expensive. 

“You know I always do.” He replied. He had come to expect his visits. Once a week, three times a month. 

But lately Seungyoon had been coming as often as twice a week, needing him. 

“Mino…” 

He looked at Seungyoon, observing the dark shadows under his eyes, deeper than usual. His cheeks gaunt and skin pulled taut across his bones. He put his thumb to the beauty mark on his jaw, marveling at the smoothness and coldness of his skin, the contrast between their colors startling. 

Mino drew his knees up a little so Seungyoon was resting against his thighs. He put his hands on Seungyoon’s slender waist. It was small. Tiny. Thinner than most women he had been with. Fragile. 

Seungyoon dipped his head into his shoulder, his cold nose raising goosebumps as it came in contact with his neck. “You’re so warm.” He mumbled, melting a little bit over him, giving him his insubstantial weight. 

“Let me warm you.” Mino kissed the shell of his ear, fragrant gossamer hair whispering secrets against his lips. 

Seungyoon’s own lips, red as if he was the one drinking wine, parted and left a moist breath on his jaw. His deceptively frail arms, coming around Mino, pulling him closer, cuddling. 

Mino held his trembling body against his chest, marveling at how utterly defenseless he felt, when Seungyoon was probably otherwise. 

But then he didn’t know much about Seungyoon. As intimate as they’ve become, Seungyoon was closemouthed about himself. He asked Mino more questions than anyone he ever knew, but he wasn’t forthcoming about his own information. 

“Hold me.” 

“But I am holding you.” Mino responded, burying his nose into his hair, the scent of lilacs. 

All he knew was Seungyoon was a vampire of sorts and he needed Mino’s blood every now and then. 

Soft lips kissed the base of his neck, tongue worrying the skin there, before Mino felt the hard pinch of fangs sinking into his vein. He stiffened for a second, not able to stop the gasp of pain, until Seunghoon’s cold fingers came up and soothed the other side of his neck, rubbing small circles as he drank from Mino. 

He sank deeper into the chaise he was lying on, body relaxing as he was being lulled by the gentle suction of Seungyoon’s mouth literally consuming the life out of him. 

He didn’t know how long he could sustain this for Seungyoon. Before, once a week was okay. Mino recovered just fine. But lately the frequency and amount that Seungyoon took from him was also taking its toll. 

But Seungyoon needed him. 

He couldn’t deny the one thing that he could give. 

Slowly the room started moving by itself. The dark ceiling’s patterns shifted. Heady euphoria suffused Mino as his heart sped up, beating in his chest like a caged bird, fluttering. 

He combed his hand through Seungyoon’s hair, the silky strands curling around his fingers. Seungyoon’s body began to warm against his, writhing, their hips leisurely grinding against each other. 

Mino was sleepy. Maybe it was the wine. 

Maybe Seungyoon wouldn’t mind if he took a nap. Just a short one. He was so tired. 

He will make it up to him. 

Just… a short nap. 

*

_ A small clock that ticks without time  _

_ And watched by an ocean of eyes _

_ Ending, ascending and then… _

_ Stay while the melody’s sung _

_ Break like a wave on the run _

_ I do be sure I can’t say anymore _

_ I just know that it won’t last forever _


	2. Forever and a day

He couldn't believe a two hundred year old crybaby was weeping all over his chest. 

So much tears. 

"What a crybaby." He said for the fourth time since he regained consciousness. 

"I almost killed you!" Seungyoon wiped at the copious tears that streaked down his face. 

"There, there. It's okay. I just napped." 

"Your. Heart. Stopped."

"Because… you're heart-stoppingly pretty." Mino said, laughing when Seungyoon swatted him on the chest. 

The vampire covered his face to compose himself. 

"Your dad called and he wants his pickup line back." His voice was muffled.

Mino gathered Seungyoon to him. He had grown accustomed to treating Seungyoon as if he was younger, because Mino was a year older than him in human years. Seungyoon was turned when he was only twenty one. 

“I’m sorry.” Seungyoon whispered. “I should’ve been more careful. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Mino felt, rather than saw the tears that tracked down from Seungyoon’s cheek to Mino’s chest. 

As ruthless as pop culture wanted to portray vampires, Seungyoon was probably the most gentle one that contradicted the entire stereotype. He was scared of bugs. He was squeamish. He didn’t “hunt”. He had been surviving on animal blood for a while and had taken to diluting it with grape juice because he didn’t like the taste. 

The only aberration was Mino. 

They met in a club, dancing and sweating, grinding against each other. Mino took him home. It was supposed to be a one night stand. But Seungyoon seemed dazed and weak that Mino thought he was too drunk that he decided they should just sleep it off. 

Mino woke up that night with Seungyoon’s fangs partially embedded in his neck. It was so, so easy to throw the vampire off him. Seungyoon fell off the bed and landed on the floor, his back hitting the corner of the bedside table. He didn’t know how it was possible that even clutching his bleeding neck, he felt remorseful for hurting Seungyoon. 

“I’m so sorry.” Seungyoon apologized, getting up sluggishly. “It’s just… I’m so… hungry. I didn’t mean to…” He trailed off, wrapping his arms around himself. 

He also didn’t know what possessed him that night. It was uncharacteristic. Mino with all his sense of self preservation, actually  _ invited  _ Seungyoon to drink from him. And that it some convincing for Seungyoon to actually succumb to it. 

The feeling was interesting. 

Mino never donated blood before, but it was probably similar. Except there were no red lips that sighed in contentment after licking the wound close and there was also no raging boner present during the donation. Never in his wildest imagination did he think that having a part of himself aside from his dick, inside another person, would be such a turn on. 

It was incredibly arousing to let Seungyoon satiate himself. To feel the gradual warming of his normally cool skin and see the hectic flush touch his cheeks. Then he would turn soft and pliable, almost cuddly nuzzling Mino, asking him if he was okay, if there was anything he wanted. 

And Mino wanted. 

Seungyoon. Always. Without fail. 

Even now, all teary and crying, Mino still thought that Seungyoon was the single hottest being he had ever laid eyes on. So worth the mini cardiac arrest he experienced. 

He asked Seungyoon before, if he only consumed animal blood for the past century, then how come he sought after Mino’s? 

“Because I can’t see your memories.” Seungyoon answered. 

Blood carried memories. Seungyoon didn’t like seeing human memories as they were often corrupt, and it wasn’t his thing to drink the blood of innocents. 

Animals were pure. There was no malice in them. Seeing their memories was like seeing a montage of nature clips. Seungyoon only took a little at a time, just enough for him to survive and to not weaken the animal. The rest of his needs he supplemented with human food. 

Vampires could consume human food. Seungyoon enjoyed eating, enjoyed the taste and textures, however his body cannot fully metabolize it into energy and can only absorb up to a certain extent, therefore he would have to eat often. 

Which explained why Seungyoon was physically weak. He was weak out of choice and compassion. A moral vampire. 

A very kind one. 

*

“How are you feeling?” Seungyoon’s lovely eyes soft, the dim light of dawn peeking through Mino’s curtains, fingers carding through Mino’s hair and lightly massaging his temples. 

Contrary to popular belief, vampires can go out in the sun. Which was why they went about undetected in society. The only reason they had a reputation of being nocturnal creatures was because it was easier to sneak around at night back in the olden days when there weren’t as many people. 

Now, with the help of modern technology and people generally not giving a shit, vampires were free to roam around as long as they weren’t too obvious about their powers and the not aging factor. 

Mino nuzzled into Seungyoon’s soft palm. He smelled sweeter after feeding. He tilted his chin so he can capture Seungyoon’s mouth to his own. 

He tasted like candy. Like ripe strawberries. Sometimes he tasted like peaches. Every pink fruit he could think of. 

Seungyoon moaned when Mino’s tongue met his own, his silky mouth fitting so perfectly with Mino, responding in an intoxicating rhythm, wet and hot. 

The vampire’s hand slid down Mino’s front to his… 

“I take it you’re feeling better?” 

Mino was definitely lightheaded, but for totally different reasons now. 

“Loads.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing.   
> Vaguely hoping this would slap me out of a writer’s block. :(


	3. Forever and ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Mino’s birthday.

Mino was a fledgling that had the powers of an ancient. 

Somehow turning him was an easy choice for both of them. It happened on Mino’s twenty-seventh birthday. 

They were not keen on celebrating birthdays, one because Seungyoon was beginning to see that human Mino won’t be around forever and that he would have to watch him age eventually. Though he kept joking that Mino aged very well and just became more handsome as the years went by. Second was that Mino himself could tell their age difference now. Not that he drastically changed in the last five years since he met Seungyoon, but he looked more like a college senior and Seungyoon a freshman. 

“Please be healthy, Mino.” Seungyoon murmured, chin on Mino’s chest as they watched some show on Netflix while lying on the couch. 

“Why all of a sudden?” Mino asked. 

“It’s your birthday right? Don’t people normally say that?” Seungyoon reached for the glass of wine on the coffee table and took a sip. 

“Hmm.” Mino nuzzled the top of Seungyoon’s head. 

“Maybe you should start thinking about it.” 

“Think about what?” Mino asked. 

“Family.”

Mino stilled. These thoughts he didn’t really entertain for various reasons. He didn’t know what to feel that Seungyoon was thinking of them for him. 

“You’re my family.” Mino said. 

Seungyoon’s arm drew tighter around his abdomen. 

“No, I mean a wife. Children. Maybe grandchildren. Eventually.” The vampire drew circles on Mino’s shirt with his pink finger. 

This, Mino definitely did not like. 

He put both of his hands on Seungyoon’s cheeks, squishing them together that Seungyoon’s mouth pouted. Like an octopus. 

“What are you trying to say?” 

Seungyoon pinched Mino’s hand, but he looked away. 

“It’s been five years.” Seungyoon traced the very faint beginnings of lines on the corner of Mino’s eyes. “I’ve taken for granted how fast time can go.”

“I’ve taken for granted how fleeting this all is. This… happiness.” 

Mino, now apprehensive, “What are you trying to say?” Why did this sound like a goodbye? 

“You deserve to have your own family, Mino.” Seungyoon smiled, the corners of his mouth not quite reaching. 

“Seungyoon.” Mino grasped his shoulders and gave him a little shake. 

“Shut up.” 

Seungyoon closed his mouth, eyes wide. Mino just had to kiss him. 

His mouth was soft. Like always. Mino loved Seungyoon’s mouth. Even after all those years, he never got tired of it. The taste. The feel. The scent of him.

Seungyoon. 

Mino never once felt as if he lacked anything as long as Seungyoon was around. Seungyoon who took classes to fill his time. Photography lessons. Who scoured libraries and old bookstores for interesting stuff and sharing them with Mino. 

He would’ve never thought that Seungyoon was a vampire. He was so human. 

Mino broke off the kiss, Seungyoon was flushed and panting, lashes low to hide his blown pupils. 

"You're my family." He ground out. "I don't want anyone else." 

Seungyoon's hands cupped his jaws, thumbs rubbing his freshly shaven skin. "But you deserve more. You deserve the best." 

"I have you." Mino gripped his waist to emphasize the point. "I have you." He repeated. 

"You don't know what you're saying." Seungyoon leaned forward and hid his face in Mino's shoulder, voice muffled. 

"No. I know." Mino passed his hand over Seungyoon's spine, soothing him. 

"At first, I just didn't want to be alone. And I will surely die before you." He laughed mirthlessly. 

Seungyoon stiffened. Mino knew he didn't like the talk of death. Mino's death specifically. 

"Will you still like me when I'm a wrinkly old prune and my dick is useless?" 

"Of course." Seungyoon said without hesitation that Mino's chest warmed.

Mino pressed his forehead against the vampire's, their noses touching. 

"But I do like your dick better when it's useful. Just saying." Seungyoon muttered, Mino huffed a laugh, hands going to Seungyoon's meager ass. 

Meager, yes. Perfect?  _ Yes. _

"It doesn't have to be that way." Mino broached. 

"Huh?" Seungyoon sat straight. 

"You can turn me." 

They talked about turning before. The mechanics. Not necessarily turning Mino. They didn't discuss it with that in mind. 

The vampire has to drain the human most of their blood. Then before the heart completely stops, the human must consume the vampire's blood to replace the blood lost. 

Then he will die. 

Only to wake up changed for eternity. 

"What." 

Mino cupped Seungyoon's cheek again, squishing lightly. "Turn me." 

"But…" Seungyoon hesitated. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while. And I want to spend my lifetime. With you." 

Seungyoon's eyes sparkled. He looked down, lips trembling. 

"A lifetime is a long time. Longer than you can imagine." Seungyoon whispered. 

He didn't know Seungyoon's history. The vampire wasn't very forthcoming.

"You… will you…" Seungyoon shook his head. Whatever he wanted to say, he stopped himself. 

"When?" He asked instead. 

"Right now?" 

*

Mino woke up to softness surrounding him. He knew it was Seungyoon. He turned his head to the vampire’s shoulder, smelling him. He smelled so much better than before. So soft. So soft. 

Was Seungyoon this soft before? 

“Mino.” His voice was even more musical than ever. 

He opened his eyes and there he was. Seungyoon. 

So beautiful and pale.

Mino’s eyes saw everything. Every hair, every lash. The details of Seungyoon’s lips, the wetness that rolled like crystals down Seungyoon’s cheeks. Glittering gems with a tint of pink. Vampire tears. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

The first words that Mino uttered in his immortal life. 

*

He was perfect. As perfect as any vampire could be. Mino was the most perfect. Seungyoon gave almost all of his blood to him during the turn. He had to be perfect. 

His Mino. 

He deserved the best. He deserved everything Seungyoon could give. Because Mino’s everything was taken from him. 

Mino sat up from Seungyoon’s embrace, wiping his tears, marvelling at everything he saw, the same way Seungyoon did when he saw the world for the first time as a vampire.

The newborn vampire took hold of Seungyoon’s wrist, seemingly amazed at the contrast of their skins. Mino was probably gauging how much physical power he actually had. How one small twist and he could easily break Seungyoon’s bones. But he gently circled it with his own fingers, bringing Seungyoon’s hand to his mouth. 

“Thank you.” Mino whispered against his knuckles, warm breath seeping through the crevices of their fingers. Seungyoon’s fingertips fluttered to Mino’s cheek, touching the warm skin there. 

He was perfect, his Mino. 

*

“No. You will not get up until you finish the entire bag.” Mino crossed his arms. 

Seungyoon pouted, halfheartedly sucking the straw of the grape juice and blood concoction Mino mixed for him. They had a supply of blood bags a month, kept in a special climate control fridge so Seungyoon didn’t have to hunt. 

He gave too much blood to Mino that he woke up with no thirst that was apparently common to all vampires. 

Mino only found out when Seungyoon actually got dizzy and fell back into the bed. He absolutely refused to take Mino’s blood back. 

“No. I never turned anyone before. I want to make sure your transformation is complete.” He said adamantly. 

So they compromised and Seungyoon had to finish 250cc of human blood, type O positive as was his preference. Hopefully the sugar from the grape juice would help him as well. 

Mino’s fingertips drew small circles on the side of Seungyoon’s neck, amazed how his senses perceived so much, hence made every stimulus register tenfold. Made Seungyoon’s skin softer tenfold. 

“Seungyoon…” Mino started.

The vampire’s lashes lifted. 

“Thank you… for trusting me.” 

Seungyoon’s eyes glistened. 

Mino saw all of it. Seungyoon’s memories. His shame. 

He finally understood why Seungyoon was hesitant to turn him. He was afraid. Mino vowed then that he will protect Seungyoon from everything. Nothing will ever hurt him again, not while Mino was alive. 

Seungyoon set down the half finished blood bag and brought Mino’s face close. 

Mino felt the merest breath of a kiss on his brow. Seungyoon’s face was sad. The saddest he has ever seen it. 

“I saw…” Seungyoon stroked his cheekbone. “Your family was beautiful.” 

Mino swallowed. Closed his eyes against the unspeakable pain that was never dulled by time. Seungyoon knew. 

“I have you now.” Mino rasped, Seungyoon’s features blurring from the burning behind his eyelids. 

The vampire’s watery image melted into the kindest, most loving smile. 

“Yes, you have me.” 

“Forever.” 

“And ever.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Finally finished this.   
> -Comments give me life  
> -my [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)


End file.
